


The Item In Question

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Hooking up, M/M, Secret Crush, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville's there to heal a dragon. Charlie's there to flirt.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: fan_flashworks





	The Item In Question

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge/Summary:** For [](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) | Correct. + Old prompt 161: dragon for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/neville100/) / [](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**neville100**](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/).  
>  **A/N:** Unbetaed.

Neville's hand trembled as it reached the sleeping dragon. He didn't know why he was so scared, Charlie was right next to him, wand at the ready.

"It'll be okay," Charlie said in a soothing tone.

"Easy for you to say, he's not going to breathe fire on you," quipped Neville.

Charlie gave a low chuckle. "He's not going to breathe fire on you, either. Remember? That's why you're here, sweetheart."

The dragon'd been sleeping for days and wasn't eating much. They'd called in Neville who had a way with plants and potions to heal magical creatures. He was there to help, he knew.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Neville asked, his voice shaking a bit. If it wasn't the dragon, then it was the dragon tamer. There was no hope for Neville.

Charlie leaned in close and placed a kiss on the back of Neville's neck. "That's correct," he said and quickly pulled away.

They hadn't labelled anything they'd been doing. Neville originally arrived for work but somehow managed to find himself in Charlie's bed every night. And now, this? He didn't know what to think.

However, at the moment, his sex life wasn't the item in question.


End file.
